The Truth Twins
by MBlack-Sirius' Secret Lover
Summary: Weasley. Twins. Magic. Trouble. what do ya think'll happen? MAJOR IMPLIED SLASH: HPDM HPSS! GinnySS! Any more?
1. Let The Truth Be Told

"Listen up! These people who I call up has to answer these questions truthfully," said Fred Weasley. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, and Lavender Brown. Oh also Parvati and Padma Patil. Would you please stand up?"  
George: Harry, you first.  
Fred: Who was your first secret crush at Hogwarts?  
Harry: Er. Cho Chang.  
Everyone in the Great Hall roars with laughter.  
George: OK Ron, your next. What do you really think of Draco Malfoy?  
Ron: Stupid rich-ah!  
Twins: If you don't tell the truth, you will get you eyebrows burned  
off you.  
Ron: He has the best hair!  
Everyone in the Great Hall roars with laughter.  
Fred: Hermione, you next. Have you ever cheated on a test?  
Hermione: of coarse no-AHHH! Yes.  
Everyone in the Great Hall roars with laughter.  
George: Ginny, you next. Who was the first person you ever kissed?  
Ginny: Er-Harry Potter.  
Everyone in the Great Hall roars with laughter.  
Fred: Ginny! OK Sirius, you next. What is you most deep secret? Sirius: I ate a piece of candy on the -AHHH! Ok, I stole Snape's hair gel. Everyone in the Great Hall roars with laughter. George: He uses hair gel? Well, well, well! Draco, you next. Do you want to be a Death eater just like Daddy? Draco: How did you know that my father is a Death Eater? And yes, Father will make me.  
Twins: Everybody knows!  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall roars with laughter.  
  
Fred: Snapey, how many times do you wash your hair? Do you wear that same robe every day? Snape: DO NOT CALL ME THAT! How come I get two questions? I wash my hair 3 –AHHH! Fine! I wash my hair once a day! No, I don't wear the same robes either!  
Everyone in the Great Hall roars with laughter.  
George: Pansy, you next! Do you love Harry Potter?  
Pansy: I hate-AHHHHH! Fine, I like Harry Potter.  
Everyone in the Great Hall roars with laughter.  
Fred: Parvarti, next! Deep down how hot do you think Snapey is?  
Parvarti: Er. Ugh-AHHHH! Fine I think he is a little hot!  
Everyone in the Great Hall roars with laughter. George: Padma last but not least! Name the three hottest guys. It doesn't matter how old they are.  
Padma: Er- 1.Sirius Black 2. Harry Potter 3.Draco Malfoy.  
Everyone in the Great Hall roars with laughter.  
Sirius: I am a tad bit too old for you. But you have a good taste. If I were a girl, I would be all over me! Fred: That was a bit creepy! Now some announcements! Narrator: Be cool and wear Dobby 's hot new Snitch pattern socks! Seven Sickles each! If you want candy that everybody loves, go to the Weasley 's Wizard Wheezes! They have Canary Creams, Feinting Fancies, and much, much more! George: Well that's all for today, and make sure you be evil and nasty all of your young lives! Fred: Don't worry Mum, we're fine! And don't try to stop us when we hit Durmstrang in two weeks! George: Yes, we will visit Durmstrang! All you Dark Arts people better watch out! We know all of your secrets! Fred: Ok. everyone who was just asked a question, please step forward. George: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Fred: Yes. I think a PRIZE would go well after they go in the darkroom, if you know what I mean. George: Why yes, O-Brother-Of-Mine. Everyone gasps in horror. Fred: Form a line. Everyone will temporarily be hexed, so you cannot lie. Everyone gasps in horror.  
  
In the next chapter…  
  
Fred and George invite our cast 'Into the Darkroom'. Some one comes to visit one of our guests! 


	2. The Howler! Cowriten by Aubrey!

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: This is the first fic that 'mione a.k.a. Aubrey helped me write. All belongs to JKR. That DUMB spell, lishio is Aubrey's dumb right? Kinda has some slash, all thanks to me! Not really bad.  
  
Fred: Harry Potter. Please step up. Get ready, * Lishio *. O.K. Step into the darkroom where George will start a series of questions.  
Harry whimpers in panic.  
*In the Darkroom*  
George: Harry, my boy, how are we today? Question 1: How much money do ya got in your vault?  
Harry: Why would you want to know? *OW* Fine! I have 121,100,123 Galleons.  
Everyone drools over how much cha-ching Harry has.  
Fred: O.K. Harry, where did you really get that Firebolt?  
Harry: Sirius ga- OW! O.K. I gambled with Malfoy for my virginity!  
Everyone makes rude remarks.  
Hermione: Harry! I thought I was your first!  
Sirius: What! Never!  
Everyone starts arguing about just who was his first.  
Ginny starts crying.  
George: Nasty! I did not what to know that! And to think I thought you were straight! Now back to the subject. Harry, do you support SPEW?  
Harry: Yes. OW! Sorry, Hermione OW! I hate SPEW!  
Hermione comes up and whips Harry.  
Fred: Hermione! Take your seat! There are no harassing customers! Do it when he's out of out business! Anyway, Harry, here's the next question. Who did you really lose it too?  
Harry: Snape. But Malfoy doesn't get the racing broom back!  
Snape has a coughing fit and leaves to get some water.  
George: Harry! Wait until Mum finds out! She'll-  
Harry: Do that and I will take back my money!  
The Twins shut up.  
George: Why would I do that? I love my mo- Harry! Next question! Do you love Ginny?  
Harry: She is so beau- OW! She's horrid!  
Ginny comes up and whips him then joins Snape outside the room.  
George: Who knows what Ginny is doing with that greasy git!  
Snape and Ginny come back looking breathless.  
Fred: Than answers that question! Ginny! How could you?!? Harry thanks for joining us. Now just step aside and now we need.Sirius Black!  
George: Now, Sirius, where did you get that flying motorbike?  
Sirius: I bought it at a Muggle shop! OW! Fine! I STOLE it from SNAPE!  
Everyone gives Sirius a dirty look.  
Fred: Now wait a minute Siri! We have a nice little guest for you!  
George: Featuring.  
Twins: REMUS LUUUPIN!  
Remus: Thank you for the welcoming, boys. Sirius and I are best friends for some of you who don't know this. We are also Padfoot and Moony- .  
Twins: What did you say?!?  
Remus: I said that Sirius and I are the last of the Marauders.  
Fred and George are on all fours.  
Twins: We're not worthy! We're not worthy! We're not worthy! We're not worthy! We're not-  
Hermione: Jesus Christ! That is enough! Go on, Professor Lupin.  
Remus: Now Hermione, you know that I'm not a professor. Now back to the story. I know all of Sirius' embarrassing moments. All I want is that you ask away!  
Gin: Now since Fred and George are still chanting, I'll be your hostess tonight! Remus, what are some of Sirius' embarrassing moments?  
Remus: One time when we were in our 4th year, -  
Sirius: NO! NOT THAT!  
Remus: As I was saying before my very sad friend interrupted me, when we were in our 4th year, he wanted to ask this very pretty girl to an all house party, so when he goes up to her. She took one look at him and slapped him across his face. Sirius was known as a womanizer so for the party he had to go with-  
Sirius: NO! DON'T TELL THEM!  
Remus: He went with.Peter Pettigrew!  
Everyone in the great hall roars with laughter.  
Sirius: Hey, I was desperate!  
Harry: Sirius are you gay?  
Sirius: NO!.  
Harry looks a little hurt.  
Remus: Ok. I see that you have some family problems so. Sverus, give them the tickets.  
Snape: Here you go, Black. Now get out of my sight!  
Remus: Now Sev! Do-  
Snape: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
Remus: These tickets are an all expense paid vacation to. Tokyo Disneyland in Japan!  
Remus: Now on with the show! We are going to ask. Professor Snape! Severus, will you please step forward?  
Snape: No thank you, Lupin. I prefer to-  
Fred and George drag Snape and tie him to a chair.  
Twins: You will listen to Moony! He is a Marauder!  
Snape: Fine then, go on! Do whatever you do to steal privacy from innocent people.  
Remus: * Lishio* Now on with the questions. Severeus, are you and Harry an item?  
Snape: Now that is out of the question OW! Fine! Yes we are!  
Remus: Well, Severus, you're really lucky that Sirius isn't here. Next question. Do you love him?  
Snape: Yes, I love him with all my heart.  
Ron: I'LL KILL YOU! DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON HIM! YOU BAS-  
Remus: Ron! * Accio sock*  
Remus stuffs a sock in Ron 's mouth.  
Ron: mmmmm ahghggh! Emmsesd? Shadmfph!  
Remus: I do wonder what he is saying. Severus, does Harry love you?  
Snape: Why, yes he does.  
An owl came carrying a Howler.  
Remus: This is bad! I guess we should open it.  
Howler: SNAPE! I'LL KILL YOU! HARRY WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! YES, HARRY TOLD ME EVERYTHING! WHEN WE COME BACK,YOU BETTER BE GONE! HARRY IS NOT GAY! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! YOU'RE JUST USING HIM TO PLEASE YOUR LORD! I WILL HURT YOU! IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, YOU WILL BE SORRY!  
  
To be continued. In the next chapter.Sirius pays Snape a visit. 


End file.
